


Deastiel? CasDean?

by Honey_Honey



Series: Supernatural Fix-It Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "... CasDean?", "should it be deastiel?", 8x07 retelling, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bonnie Tyler, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sad face emoji, also dean compares himself to a war widow, anyway!!, check it out of you'd like, cute lol, enjoy loves!!, holding out for a hero, i do my best writing late at night i swear, i think i've got a couple more on the way lol, it's 1 am PLS, okay i just added a little scene, poor guys needs to use his head, right after cas get's back from purgatory, season 8 episode 7 retelling, thought it would make everything better, wow i really love the 'retelling' fics huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: When Cas get's back from purgatory, Dean can't help but be glad his best friend is alright. He also learns that absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder, and he can no longer keep himself in check. He's gotta make a move.ORDean compares himself to a war widow witnessing a miracle. Then, he tangles Cas' hair.A lil extra scene for Season 8 Episode 7.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Fix-It Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Honey's Destiel One Shots





	Deastiel? CasDean?

There’s two Cas related things that Dean can’t handle.

Number one: When he’s all messy and tousled. Whether from a fight or from something else. The way his hair sticks up and his top two shirt buttons always somehow pop open leaves Dean reeling, turning to cough in order to hide the red in his cheeks.

Number two: When Cas gets cleaned up. Contradictory, for sure, and a major inconvenience for Dean. Cas smoothing down his hair, straightening his tie, quickly buttoning up his shirt- Dean usually loses the ability to speak.

So when Cas showed up in one piece from purgatory, Dean could have kissed him (even though Sam would have had questions. He didn’t really care). Not only was he far beyond relieved and glad that his best friend was back - though how he got back was hazy - but Cas also had a beard and his hair was a sweaty mess.

His priorities were out of whack. He was well aware.

“I’m dirty,” Cas said, looking down at himself and then back up at Dean.

Dean licked his lips, millions of lewd responses running through his mind. “Yeah, well,” he said, deciding against blatant flirting. “Purgatory will do that to you.”

(Bonnie Tyler was right. There’s something about a man who’s, quote, “fresh from the fight.”)

As Cas stood and made his way to the bathroom, Dean’s doubts and skepticisms flooded his brain. Cas was definitely lying about something. Not only because Dean remembered every minute of purgatory in excruciating detail, but also because he actively avoided Dean’s eyes. (The angel, who didn’t understand social cues and didn’t get shy, was avoiding eye contact. Actually, if the situation wasn’t so grave, Dean might have called him cute).

Dean sat down and shared his concerns with Sam as they waited for Cas to finish getting cleaned up, but they decided not to press the issue for now. More than once, Dean considered checking on Cas, just to maybe see him smooth down his hair… (God, he was turning into a fangirl.)

“Better?”

Dean looked up and immediately lost his breath. Cas had cleaned up, and was wearing what he usually did- the white shirt, blue tie, black dress pants, and iconic trench coat. His hair was trimmed and combed, and his beard was gone. The angel dried his hands on a paper towel then gestured to himself, his expression asking for their opinions.

Dean could feel Sam’s eyes on him. He tried to discreetly adjust himself in his seat, and he gave Cas an almost distressed nod.

The angel gave him a satisfied smile and turned around, throwing away the paper towel. Dean let out a deep breath. He glanced at his brother, then cleared his throat.

Fuck it.

“Actually,” he said, standing up, quickly striding over to Cas and holding the other at arm's length. “Yeah, your hair is a little uneven. Come on, back in, I’ll help you.”

Cas looked thoroughly confused. “That’s not really possible. I think maybe your eyesight is-”

“Yeah, I’m old, Cas, but I’m not that old. Come on.” He gently pushed Cas back into the bathroom, then turned to his brother. “I don’t want to hear a word from you.”

Sam held his hands up, making the most guilty looking ‘innocent face’ Dean had ever seen. “Hey, I didn’t say anything! Stop giving me the stink eye.”

Dean just narrowed his eyes more.

Then he followed Cas into the bathroom, closing the door and leaving Sam trying to hide his laughter.

“Dean,” Cas started, tilting his head. Dean couldn’t help but find it cute. He quickly shook his head as Cas continued talking. He was leaning forward toward the mirror, squinting his eyes as if he now worried for his own eyesight. “I don’t know what you’re seeing. I was careful about the hair, it’s the same as before.”

Chuckling, Dean pulled Cas gently away from the mirror. “Yeah, I know. It’s not really uneven. It’s perfectly cut, actually.”

Cas looked at him like he was crazy. “Then what did you want to fix? Do you not like the style?”

“No, that’s- I love the look, Cas. Why wouldn’t I?” Dean furrowed his brows, a confused smile on his face. “No, your hair is, um- it’s fine. It’s- it’s great, actually.” Fuck. Not the best time for his nerves to work up. But, of course, his hands were sweaty anyway, and his heart was pounding.

Cas could tell (Cas could always tell). “What’s wrong, Dean?”

_ Yeah, what’s wrong? _ Said a little voice in his head, and Dean almost groaned.  _ Come on, you loser. Get this over with. You’ve been like a widow whose husband died at war since you got back, and now your long-lost-hero of a husband is here. You're just gonna stand there like an idiot? _

Dean decided the little voice was right. Not another thought passed through his head before he had his hands on either side of Cas’ face, eyes shut as he connected their lips.

It took Dean a couple seconds to realize Cas was kissing him back. The angel had reached up so his hands were cradling Dean’s face, warm on his cheeks. Dean almost sighed from relief. Instead, he kissed Castiel harder, hands tangling in his hair, pressing close so that their bodies were flush together.

When they pulled back, Dean took a moment to look at Cas. The angel’s hair, though freshly trimmed, was back to sticking up in all the wrong places and falling into his face. His cheeks were red, his pupils wide and his lips swollen. As much as Dean liked Cas looking rough from a fight, he definitely liked being the one to make him look that way much better.

Cas made a small noise, which sent Dean’s stomach into a fit, then cleared his throat. “Dean,” he said, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” Dean replied, immediately stepping back. “We should, um- sorry, Cas, I- Sam’s waiting, we should go find out- something, I don’t know I…”

Watching Dean struggle to find words, Castiel smiled in amusement. Then, he grabbed the hunter by the leather jacket, and pulled him back for another kiss. “Don’t apologize,” he said, pushing his forehead against Dean’s. “Just… help me get presentable again.”

Dean’s laugh sent warmth through Cas’ chest. “Yeah… yeah, okay, sure. I can do that.”

He tried - he really did try, no matter what Cas tells you - to help fix Cas’ hair and straighten his shirt, but every time they got him presentable again, Dean couldn’t help but kiss the angel back into looking like a mess. He ended up getting kicked out of the bathroom, Cas laughing at his pouting face.

Sam was seated at the table pretending to look at something on his computer. “So,” he said, barely containing his grin when Dean sat down across from him. “How perfect is Cas’ haircut now? 15 minutes… it must be mathematically precise, right?”

Dean abruptly stood up, grabbing his keys. “You know what? I’ll be outside with Baby.”

Sam’s laughter followed him out, as well as his half hearted apologies. Dean leaned against the motel door, a hand on his face as he tried to hide his smile. He heard Cas and Sam from inside.

“Cas! You look… a lot more put together than I thought you would right now.”

“Thank you, I think. No help from your brother. He just made things worse.”

A groan escaped Dean’s lips as he peeled himself away from the door and made his way to the Impala.  _ I’m never gonna hear the end of this, _ he thought, sliding in the drivers side.  _ Then again… _

He thought of his own hands messing with Cas’ hair, then helping him button his shirt back up. A smile crossed over his face.

Sam got in the passenger side, and Cas slid in the backseat, Dean adjusting the mirror so he could see a little bit of Cas’ face. The angel saw what he was doing and grinned. Dean quickly looked away and turned up the radio, hearing Bonnie Tylers ‘Holding Out for a Hero.’ How fitting.

“I have to ask,” Sam began, and Dean almost threw him out of the car. Instead, he started driving, jaw flexing as he listened warily. “Does this mean destiel is officially real?” Silence. “Sorry, did I mess up the term? I remember thinking ‘deastiel’ made more sense. Maybe CasDean?”

Dean burst out laughing, balancing driving and quickly reaching over to smack his little brother upside the head. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe they were  _ right _ .”

“Who was right?” Asked Cas. Dean looked up into the mirror to see the angel staring at them both with his head tilted. His hair was perfect. Dean would have to fix that as soon as they stopped somewhere.

“Alright, well.” He cleared his throat, glancing at Sam who gestured at him to take it away. He grinned in the mirror at Cas. “There was this case a while back, and these girls were putting on a musical…”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this was written at midnight JDKALDJLK
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! i'm a little (jk, VERY) rusty on what happened in this episode, but i tried!! my other retelling fic is "Anything You Want", and it's an almost complete retelling of "Free To Be You and Me" (5x03), written like DIRECTLY after i watched it.
> 
> Go ahead and leave me a comment with what you thought, or check out my other destiel one shots!! And I'm always open to suggestions or requests. Love ya <3


End file.
